borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lambo of Ghini
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:IMG 2337.png page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Razldazlchick (Talk) 21:18, August 14, 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' your image 2337 will be deleted if not given a valid category soon. 23:20, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Rose & Plaguebearer Omegas and the like Are all modded. We've seen them before. Don't try to pass them off as legit, as we can 100% sure assure you that they are not. Let me tell you what happened. It's one of two scenarios: Your friend's little brother was playing online. He either went out of his way to get modded gear, or someone came into his game and dropped it on the floor. Since he didn't see them drop it, he's assuming it's legit. Or, he simply did it the old fashioned way and edited his save, and is now trying to pass it off to you as legit. This game has been out for 4 years. The sequel is getting ready to come out in a month. We have proven that gearbot does not "Glitch" or "Get mixed up" or "have a 1/10 chance to create glitched gear or anhything of the like." It just doesn't. It's a mod, guaranteed. Please see: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Ask_the_experts._Is_this_Modded%3F for more information. 22:17, August 14, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for the quick reply. I immediately assumed that it would be modded as well, judging by how ridiculous it is. But we know that he rarely goes online. Since it was 2-3 months ago, perhaps he doesn't remember or he is screwing with us, wow, an 11 year old modding... Just came on for some answers, wondering if a sheild like this has been modded to such extreme levels before. : Yeah, the game has been out for quite the time. I played it on the ps3 when it came out and these past two months on the pc from the steam sale. It's a really nice replay before 2 comes out. Thanks once again. I'll see if I can contribute to some item listings. I'll most likely be deleting my post, if I can't. Not sure how you guys do it here yet. : One question though, the reason I posted instead of shrugging it off as a mod is because I haven't seen any "Plaguebearer" weapons/sheilds prefixes besides the Siren Class Mod. To my knowledge, it seemed like modding is using existing class components and putting them together. Is the Class Mod the case with this sheild? : Lambo of Ghini (talk) 00:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) i was talking to nohara24 on steam earlier. i am of the opinion that it is a renamed rose omega. plaguebearer is a sirem COM (class mod). adding the name is much more simple that creating a rose omega (requires hex editor). these are notorious for being dropped in players paths when playing online open games. eventually everyone gets one in open games because all the player needs to do is drop one and quit game before anyone passes a save marker. to be honest with you i myself tend to rename my current favourite COM as "Artifact" just cause i think its cool. i should mention i dont drop these in other people's games. 01:07, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :we do not delete posts here but if asked i can move it to "is this modded" forum page. this talk page and your user page are yours to do with as you like however comma. :::Alright and thanks. I think I'll leave it there since I overlooked the "is this modded" page myself haha. You guys seem pretty cool here. Hope to see you later on for Borderlands 2.Lambo of Ghini (talk) 07:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) The easiest way to spot mods is to assume that everything's modded, and prove legitimacy from there- no, I'm kidding. Welcome to the wiki, hope you'll learn more in the days to come. 09:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) the photo you recently uploaded, is that an alacritous omega? i think i was given the same shield, feels like i'm cheating when i use it but it allows my 9yr old daughter a chance to tag along via split screen (and i'm having NO luck gettin my hands on legitimate pearlescent so i keep it around to look pretty), have you noticed that in Moxxi's arena the no shield buff doesn't affect it at all? probably because it doesn't list in the shield catagory tSquip 22:12, August 17, 2012 (UTC) : Looks like a mash between a renamed rose and a omega. Haha giving it to your daughter sounds like a very justified use haha. I have only found 2 pearlescents so far, not much. I haven't given it a shot in the underdome, but the no sheild buff should affect it. That's quite interesting because I do no damage to the wearer of the sheild in a duel. But as Mordercai, my Tresspass skill treats it as a sheild, and I completely bypass it. Lambo of Ghini (talk) 22:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC)